Tell Me You Love Me
by emm11xoxo
Summary: A short little story about the love between friends
1. Stevie

**Tell Me You Love Me**

I head to the band room before school so I can work on my song. Thankfully no one was there because I don't want anyone to hear it. I would seriously lose my street credit if word got around that Stevie Baskara wrote a *gasp* everyone would wonder who has sappy love song. If that happened then everyone would wonder who has so much power that they can turn the school's resident tough chick into mush. I don't need people looking into this because I already find it it hard to hide my feelings for my best friend and band mate, Zander Robbins. I mean he is a player that only flirts with pretty girls, what would make him want to go out with me? Me telling him that I love him would just make things awkward for everyone, so why bother?

I decide to play my song on the ukelele instead of the bass, because it is his instrument and he taught me how to play. Now whenever I play the ukelele, I feel close to him. So in all fairness his love song should be played on the ukelele. After I strap up the ukelele I pull out my notes and play,

_**Tell Me You Love Me**_

_I'm on my knees, singing you this song,_

_so just listen please, before my courage is gone,_

_and I lose the chance to tell you:_

_your smile takes my breath away, _

_so I hyperventilate for a while._

_Your laugh brightens up my day, _

_and makes me want to smile._

_You are my sun, so I revolve around you,_

_and you don't have a clue,_

_that I love you and need to hear you_

_Tell me you love me and make me believe its true_

_cause baby that's all I need to make it through,_

_the darkness that is my dying heart_

_that only you can restart._

_So kiss me tonight in the pouring rain_

_light up my life and ease the pain_

_that fills my soul_

_cause only you can stop me from growing cold._

_So kiss me now, baby please kiss me now_

_and tell me you love, oh baby tell me you love me._

As the final chords ring out I hear clapping. Instantly, I whip my head around and see the one and only, Zander Robbins. " How long have you been there?" I ask nervously.

" Long enough to know you wrote a love song," he answers with a smirk. All of a sudden I feel him sit down next to me and hear him ask, "So who's the lucky guy?"

" Oh you know, somebody," I answer.

" Come on Stevie, that song has to much emotion behind it to be about oh you know, somebody," he tells me. I sit there silently for awhile because I don't know what to say or do. " Come on Stevie," he whines, " just tell me, the suspense is killing me."

"What do you want me to say?" I shriek, " That I wrote that song for my best friend, who is always on my mind? That I know I don't stand a chance next to all of his pretty fan girls? That I possibly just ruined our friendship? What do you want me to say? Take your pick Zander."

I feel like I'm about to cry so I duck my head hoping he won't see my weakness. Then Zander lifts my chin so I'm looking into his gorgeous eyes and he says, " I want you to tell me you love me and make me believe it's true."

So I do the only thing I can think of, I lean in and kiss him. I kiss my best friend the one I've been dreaming about kissing for a while now. It feels even better than I imagined. But sadly we need to breathe so I pull back. " I love you," I whisper to him. Zander smiles at me and places his forehead against mine and whispers back, " I love you too." And then he kisses me again.


	2. Zander

**Chapter Two: Zander**

I came to school early because yesterday my car broke down and my choices were walk to school or let my mom drop me off early. I chose the ride because I have the super chill band room to hang out in. And I'll be alone so I can work out writing down my feelings for my best friend and band mate, Stevie Baskara. Stevie is this amazing girl with light brown hair and a gorgeous smile. She's smart, funny, down to earth, and hardcore. But the thing is she doesn't realize how amazingly beautiful she is. And I'm not brave enough to tell her all of this because of the fear of rejection and ruining our friendship. While my mind is preoccupied with all these thoughts,so my feet instinctively take me towards the band room.

As soon as I'm outside the band room I hear the ukelele and a beautiful voice and song. When I look in I see the one and only, Stevie Baskara. I smile, I taught her how to play the ukelele, and she's singing a love song. Part of me feels jealous as to who could cause the resident tough chick to write such a song. And the other part of me feels hope that it could be me she's singing about. She is playing the ukelele after all, and she usually plays the bass.

As the song comes to a close and the final chord is held out, I start to clap. Instantly Stevie turns around. " How long have you been there?" she asks nervously.

" Long enough to know you wrote a love song," I answer with a smirk. Her being nervous gives me even more hope. So I walk over and plop onto the couch next to her. Her presence over whelms me and I have to work over time to keep my cool. Out of curiosity I ask, "So who's the lucky guy?"

" Oh you know, somebody," she answers

I scoff, she has to know that I know her to well to believe that. So I call her out, " Come on Stevie, that song has to much emotion behind it to be about oh you know, somebody." We just sit there quietly for a while because I feel like she has no idea what to say. Even more hope rises in me, but it's also making me nervous, those nerves get the best of me. " Come on Stevie," I whine, " just tell me, the suspense is killing me." I see Stevie get red with anger, and I know I'm done for. Stevie can beat the crap out of me and I most likely just pushed her over the edge.

"What do you want me to say?" she shrieks, " That I wrote that song for my best friend, who is always on my mind? That I know I don't stand a chance next to all of his pretty fan girls? That I possibly just ruined our friendship? What do you want me to say? Take your pick Zander."

She ducks her head trying to hide her tears, but I caught a quick glimpse. Part of me is happy that she feels the same about me as a do about her, but I'm upset that she didn't think she had a chance, I know I flirt a lot, but she's the only one that matters. I guess this fear stems back to her not realizing just how beautiful she is. I know I need to fix this so I lift her chin so I'm looking into her electric eyes and I could just stare into them forever, but I need to get this out. I tell her, " I want you to tell me you love me and make me believe it's true."

I use the lines of her song because that is the only way she'll believe that it's actually true, that she didn't ruin anything by blurting out that she wrote that song for me out of anger. All of a sudden her lips are on mine, I'm so shocked, I'm kissing by best friend, and she initiated the kiss. This kiss is pure bliss and better than I could of imagined. Her lips are soft and so inviting. Slowly we pull back because we need air. " I love you," she whispers. I'm so excited that she said that so I smile at her as I place my forehead against hers and whisper back, " I love you too." And then I kiss kiss again.


End file.
